shatteredversefandomcom-20200215-history
Department of the Army
Imperial Army of the Dominion of the Cev Empire, officially the Department of the Army, was the planetary defense service maintained by the Imperial Dominion of the Cev Empire. Organization Direct commanding authority over the Imperial Army was a power of the Imperial Monarch. In addition, the Imperial Senate, the Empire's legislature, often directly influenced the service's operations and even issued orders on occasion, through Defense Command and the Secretary of Defense. The day-to-day operations of the service were managed by Army High Command, under the Marshal of the Imperial Army. Marshal of the Imperial Army The Marshal oversaw the operations of the entire service, and reported directly to the Monarch. Army High Command This was the service's operational authority. Senior positions included the Marshal of the Imperial Army, the Chief of Staff and the Chief of Planetary Operations. Order of Battle The army was split into separate Orders of Battle (ORBATs). These were the clone dominated regular forces, and the enlistee only special forces. Command structure of regular forces Imperial Army — 1 Regular Army & Special Operations-Omega Regiment commanded by the Imperial Marshal. *'Regular Army' — 120,000 regiments (4,494,000,000 troopers) Note: Exists for Organizational purposes only *'Regiment' — 8 battalions (37,448 troopers) led by a Clone Captain & Enlisted Officer *'Battalion' — 8 companies (4,680 troopers) led by a Clone Commander *'Company' — 8 platoons (584 troopers) led by a Clone Major *'Platoon' — 8 squads (72 troopers) led by a Clone Lieutenant *'Squad' — 8 troopers led by a Clone Sergeant. Note: The Regular Army being composed of 120,000 regiments is a official figure 'on paper' only and the forces actual size varies. Having been at its lowest comprised of about 60,000 serviceable soldiers and during wartime could easily swell to several times that official size. Command Structure of Omega Regiment *'Special Operations Omega Regiment' (SO-OR) — 20 squads (100 men), commanded by a Enlisted Marshal. *'Squad' — 4 men lead by a Enlisted Lieutenant or highter. Branches and Agencies There were a number of branches and agencies that assisted Army High Command in the running of the service. Personnel Army personnel were organized, using a military rank structure, into a chain of command. Personnel were in one of three groups: Flag Officers, Senior Officers, or Junior Officers. Flag Officers Flag Officers functioned at the highest levels of command in the service. Flag officer ranks, in descending order of the chain of command, are as follows: * Marshal of the Imperial Army (Imperial Marshal) * Field Marshal * Marshal * General * Lieutenant General the Army Chief of Staff and the Chief of Planetary Operations were all flag officers. Senior Officers Below flag officer ranks were senior officer ranks. Officers holding these ranks usually served in field command positions, such as commanding officers and senior staff. These ranks, in descending order of the chain of command, were as follows: * Captain * Colonel * Commander * Major * Lieutenant * Ensign Junior Officers Junior Officers are the backbone of the service filling the spaces that Terran traditions would assign to enlisted personnel. These ranks, in descending order of the chain of command, were as follows: * First Sergeant * Master Sergeant * Sergeant * Master Chief Warrant Officer * Chief Warrant Officer * Warrant Officer Category:Misc